They are Just Friends of Mine ::Growing up::
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Samantha Hawke nickname Sam. Growing up is the hardest thing to ever do, Sam knows that. It's not easy being young and having to face the cruelty of the galaxy, some make it to safety, others drowns on their way there. But some, some takes the fight up and tries to save others. That's a Hero. Read the first part of Sam's life. rated K for violence, language, slight romance and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Sam, don't be shy" the particular young woman sat down before her little sister, acting like the perfect older sister just dropping her younger sister off at the daycare. "Shy my ass" Sam though, but kept her mouth shut. Against her will she leaned over and kissed her cheek, earning an "aww" from the asari caretaker. Gosh is all people so stupid? Can nobody really see that she rather wanted to go hide in the corner, as far away from this dangerous beast as possible? Sam pulled away and ran over to the caretaker looking up at her with big blue eyes. "I will come pick her up at five" her sister said "of course miss Hawke" the caretaker smiled happily and picked the little girl up in her arms, the woman in the deep red spacesuit, also known as her sister turned to leave. But just before she reached the door she turned around, with her finger lifted in a oh-i-almost-forgot manner. "Oh yeah, you might want to keep an eye on her, she is a real troublemaker, and if you don't watch out your not gonna get one minute of peace" and with that she left, smiling widely. The caretaker whispered into the little girls ear "your sister sure is dramatic ain't she? You could never do that" Sam just smiled and nodded her head. She looked up and down at the caretaker, she had pale blue skin, with little dots all around so it looked like stars, Sam had never seen such a beautiful asari before, her suit consisting of a long dark blue jacket and a pair of black pants. She decided right there that she like her, and she looked down at her nameplate on the jacket "Aria". "What a beautiful name" she thought and smiled happily up at Aria, to say that the asari's heart melted would be an understatement, but that was just what happened.

Boring, that was all that was to be it, by being in a daycare center. Sam had learned that fast at the other centers and had expected no different from this one. And boy was she right, but as she had learned at the other centers as well: was that if fun doesn't come to you, you simply gotta come to it. Aria had set her off in the large observation room, most of the kids were of other species, but that had never stopped her before. She went over to a salarian boy first, seating herself right beside him, he looked up at her clearly not expecting the company. "Go away human I'm busy" he was doing something that looked like math. "odd" she thought. She snatched a piece of paper from his stack and he was just about to yell at her, then she started writing something on it. He glared at her but waited till she was done, she laid the paper in front of him and he read out loud 'Hi my name is Sam, who are you?'. He looked surprised at her "you can't speak?" he asked, she just shook her head and tapped at the paper where her question was. "Oh" was all he said, it felt like forever before he got the hint though. "And people says that salarians are smart" she mocked him in her thoughts, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? "My name is Chezzika" he answered, Sam pulled the paper back and answered 'cool, but I will just call you Chez is that alright? Oh and what are you doing?' she handed him the paper, "no I would approve if you called me by my name and I'm doing spaceflight calculations, so please leave me be" he finished and went back to his work. At first it seemed boring, but then she caught eye of something she could solve and began writing it down. Chez didn't spare her another glance, as she chose to leave him, leaving the paper by him. She could feel him stare holes into her back moments after, and she smirked. She was sure he had checked her answer.

Next she went over to a pair of humans, they were playing something that looked like soldiers, but it was clear that they sucked at it, "pathetic" she stated in her mind. "Hi" one of the boys greeted and ran over to her, "wow, your really pretty" he said flat out, she just nodded in a thanks. Her red hair was hanging down upon her shoulders and she wore a light pink dress with a pink sweater on top, she also had a pair of white tights on. Gosh did she just hate the color pink, but her sister had insisted on that she wore them, and by insisted she means, that she had forced her to wear it. The other boy came over and introduced them. "Hi I'm Mark, and this is my brother Dan", Sam found a piece of paper in her pocket she always carry around and showed them it 'hi I'm Sam' that was all that stood. "You don't talk?" Mark asked and then she shook her head he opened him mouth, but Dan sprung into the conversation "that's alright, we are playing soldiers you wanna join?" Mark looked at his brother in disgust "Dan! It's only suppose to be us!" "I know.. but you know as mother says, the more the merrier" they both looked at Sam like searching for something that she might have, that could give her the right to play with them. "But she's a girl, and I hardly think a girl would want to play soldiers" Sam made a mock pistol out of her hand, showing them that she could beat all of the universe if she had to. They laughed and started to play again. They wanted it to be fair, so since she was a girl they teamed her up with Dan, just to make it fair. She tackled Mark more than once and he never even saw her before he was facing the ground. "THAT'A IT!" she shouted, after losing the game for the sixth time "Sam ain't playing fair! Dan your on my team!" He shouted, while holding back the tears. "Sour loses" was the only thought running through the girls head, but she stood with her hands behind her back, looking extremely innocent. As she had predicted Dan took her in defends. "Come on Mark, she's just good at this game, it's not her fault that your a sour loser" he crossed his arms and glared at his brother "just look at her! It's you who ain't playing fair" they started shouting and by the time they lunged at each other she was far gone.

As she walked around the center a new sight caught her eye. She walked into an almost empty room, there were a lot of things in there but only one child. The strange thing was that this was a krogan child. The krogan noticed her presence and made a battle roar, it sent a shiver down her spine, she wanted to turn an run but something in her refused to obey that instinct. She stood her ground and waited for him to be done roaring at her. Then he saw that she wasn't gonna run, he gave her an approving nod and turned back to building one of those self assembly ships. She went over and sat beside him, finding a pen and some paper on the table next to him, 'you like ships?' she laid the paper in front of him and he looked sternly at her, once again she didn't as much as flinch under his gaze "go away human or you will suffer" he threatened "I've probably had worse" she countered in her mind. She tapped the paper and he looked down "yeah I do, you have a problem with that?" he growled, she shook her head and started writing again 'nahh, ships are awesome. I'm Sam by the way, who are you?' He settled down a little by reading this "oh.. so you are not afraid of me?" he asked almost surprised at her calmness, she shook her head again. The krogan suddenly began to smile "stupid human you should be, I'm Drar Jamem, and I'm to be the next great battlemaster" he answered proudly like everybody should know, 'never heard of you' she wrote simply. He rose from his seat "that's because I'm not famous yet, but just you wait and see! I will show everybody that this krogan can!" he roared again but it wasn't threatening this time, more like to show off power.

Sam clapped approving, but he must have seen it as mocking for a moment later she was thrown the the ground all the air leaving her lungs. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY DREAMS!" He shouted, and she barely rolled to the side before he smashed his hands into the floor, where her head had been a minute ago. With an furious krogan towering above her and nobody nearby, she did the only smart thing to do. Make a run for it. She ran for her dear life, knowing that the krogan wasn't gonna stop any time soon. If she just could make it to the observation room then Aria could save her. Drar came closer and she looked back in instinctively terror. She fell right into something hard, but the speed of her pace made it fall and her land right on top of it. Drar couldn't stop in time and ran right into the small pile that laid on the floor. Topping it as the third. Sam whined softly at this point, duo to the weight being pressed down on her back. "would you morons mind moving!" someone shouted from below them, Sam opened her eyes painfully and saw it was a turian boy. She was rolled around and suddenly facing Drar, correction, a very pissed off Drar! She rolled out of the pile just as he punched. He hit the turian in the back of his head. "OWW!" he shouted and kneed the krogan, Sam was on her way of leaving then two new turians held her back. The turian that had been tackled came slowly over to her, stalking closer like a predator. He scraped her across the cheek earning a few cuts, and some red human blood. He began hitting and kicking her. She had no way of fighting back as the two others held her strongly. Drar had recovered from the attack and threw all of them to the ground, him with them. The two turians had lost their grip and fought to keep the others attacks at bay. Sam could finally defend herself, and she did with everything she had. They tackled others along the way and was soon ten kids brawling. The turian boy and Sam was about to lung at each other then they all were forcefully yanked apart by something that looked like biotic bubbles. One child in each bubble, to keep them apart.

Aria stood a few meters away with Chez behind her back, "he told on us" Sam's mind roared. "I'm very disappointed in all of you" Aria started "what wouldn't your parents say to that you are fighting like wild beast" her eyes landed on everyone and finished with Sam, who seemed like she didn't give a shit about what her already death parent would say. "Now would anybody tell me what's going on" she asked a bit more in control of her anger. Every child started talking in the mouth of the other, only Sam didn't say a word. Mostly because she couldn't. One thing that all the kids agreed on was however "It was Sam who started!" They all shouted at the same time, pointing at her. Aria looked very disappointed at Sam "and then on you first day, your sister was right you are a troublemaker" she removed the bubbles from everyone, and a few stayed to see what the judgment would turn out to be. -Inclusive the turians and Drar. Chez stood there too, looking really guilty.- Sam stared at the caretaker who sighed "Sam, I'm afraid I will have to tell you sister then she arrives, until then you will be spending the rest of the day in the the corner" she said in an end of discussion voice. The turian boy punched the air as he shouted a "Yes!"

Boring, that was all that was to be it, by being in a daycare center. Sam had learned that fast at the other centers and had expected no different from this one. The other centers had forbidden her to come, they simply couldn't handle her "fun". She hit the wall with her head with a sigh. She heard somebody walk up to her and stop a few inches away. "Hi" he greeted, it was Chez she could hear it on the voice, she wasn't sure if he had expected her to answer, but if he had she would have stamped him as stupid "and people says salarians are smart." She didn't even turn to look at him, but could hear him scrapping his feet at the floor. "You know I'm sorry I told on you, but I just don't believe in violence like that, it's wrong" he said "so what? Now you are calling my game wrong? Come on we were only having fun!" she wanted to shout at him, and gave a frustrated sigh. He got the hint, for moments later she heard him leave. What had he expected? It wasn't like she would answer him. She wasn't allowed.

Then lunch finally came around Aria set up a table and a chair in the corner. She was rather surprised to see the little girl still standing there, then others would have sat down long ago. She was also surprised, to see her hit her head against the wall, in a slow but steady pace, it made her wonder how long she had been doing it, and why she hadn't noticed. Sam ate along not glancing even once at the others that sat around a big table. There were twenty-five kids in this center, she had checked the protocol as the first thing then she arrived.

Aria left for a moment to go get more cookies for the humans, and the moment she was out of sight the three turians from before began throwing paper balls at her. She glared at them while the projectiles hit her, but they didn't do any damage so she ignored it. They settle back to eating then Aria came back in and had to fight the laughter down. Aria placed the cookies at the long table and turned to sally "Samantha Hawke!" she shouted all of a sudden, Sam choked on her milk of surprise. What have she now done wrong? "It's your own fault that you are in the corner, but you don't have to throw paper all around you, now clean it up!" she said sternly, Sam just stared at her with a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me expression. Sam was the first to break the eye contact, but instead of doing as she had been told she just continued on drinking her milk. After ten minutes of trying to get the mute girl to clean up, it ended with Aria doing it for her. On the other hand Sam didn't get any cookies.

After lunch time seemed to go oh so slow. She glanced up at the clock, two hours left before her sister came for her, two hours left to brace herself, of the horrors that awaited her. She closed her eyes and prayed for her sister to have had a good day, that would mean her punishment wouldn't hurt as much. "Are you alright?" she turned her head and saw Chez stand there behind her, he walked all the way over beside her and sat up against the wall. "You know I hadn't expected someone to come over and say hi" he started, Sam looked at him with a gentle stare, she wasn't angry at him anymore. "Thank you, everyday since I started I sat by that table doing my work, it was nice to have someone there" he smiled without looking up at her "and... would you consider being my friend?" he asked hesitating. After a few minutes of silence he stood up "sorry I shouldn't have said anything.." he took a step towards the table, but was suddenly yanked back as Sam took a firm grip around his wrist. First he looked confused at her, but then she looked at him so sincerely and nodded her head, he lit up in a smile. "Really! You would really be my friend?" he asked almost in disbelief, Sam took her hand back and nodded again, then she pointed back at the corner. The salarian got the hint and sat against the wall again, "you don't mind me sitting here right?" she shook her head and he began talking about everything. All the knowledge he had gained over the years, about his family, yeah about everything. Sam listened intensely not missing a word he said. She was sure that Aria had seen him talking to her, like almost every other kid since he was almost shouting. But the caretaker had chosen to ignore it for now, probably since Chez finally had found a friend.

"Aren't you very warm?" he suddenly asked, she tilted her head a bit confused "I mean all the other humans here are wearing shorts and other exposing clothe but you are wearing a big sweater, aren't you very warm?" Sam finally caught onto what he was implying and shook her head. Truth be told she was burning up, but she couldn't show her arms. "Chez! Your father is here now" Aria called and Chez stood up. He looked at her for a moment a bit puzzled about how to say goodbye. His mind was cleared then Sam moved from the wall and gave him a hug. She pulled away and waved at him as he went over to his father, who gave him an approving nod of finally having found a friend. Aria shouted some more names as the parents came to pickup their children. She explained to all of those who had been in the fight what had happened. And the parents looked were angry at their child every time. "Sam your sister is here!" Sam took a deep breath and left the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She was absolutely exhausted, she had spend all morning covering up the bruises and cuts her sister had given her the other night. Then her sister had come to pick her up at the center she had seemed like she had a good enough day, but as soon as they came home hell broke loss. Her sister were taking her to the center, smiling like another fool. Sam did the same, that's how she stayed out of trouble. Aria welcomed them at the door, and then Hawke was gone she gave Sam a warning "I want no fights today, you understand?" Sam nodded her head, she was in no condition to fight, her whole body was sore and hurt like hell. As she entered the observation room yet again, her eyes fell on Chez almost instantly, a smile spread on her lips and shortly after she was racing his way. A high-pitched scream was heard as he hit the ground, with an over happy human attached to his neck.

After she was done greeting him she helped him up. "How come I have the feeling that, that ain't the last time you do that" he asked with a smile as they sat down at the table. The morning went by like that, they talked, or he talked and she wrote, and they solved a lot of the assignments his dad had given him, Chez said that his dad had given him extra many today is she wanted to do some herself. Assignments wasn't her cup of tea but she found it enjoyable, and she made him explain how to solve those she had trouble with. But it was clear that Chez was trilled by having company and showing off his knowledge. Sam could feel that people stared at her from time to other and it made her smirk. Then it was almost noon they were done with all the assignments, and still had a half hour till lunch. "What do we do now" Chez asked almost nervously, Sam just shrugged her shoulders and stood up, Chez hang his head in a sad manner, but looked utterly surprised then Sam began dragging him away from the table and into some of the other rooms, in search of something to do.

She placed Chez at a new table and then left, once again he hung his head thinking that she had left him. He sprung backwards as a big and heavy box was dropped tight in front of him. Sam smiled wickedly down at him and sat down. "What is that?" Chez asked with new found curiosity, Sam handed him a lazy written message 'it's building bricks of course' she answered like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. "Why, should I, a highly intelligent being play with these... building bricks?" he asked like they were disgusting. Sam was defiantly offended by that remark 'because it's fun and we can' she wrote. Chez could see that he had already lost this before it even began, and just went along with it. In the start he found it boring and embarrassing to be playing with these thing. But somehow Sam got him caught up in it. And in the end they had build an entire city, and Chez was playing a monster in the middle of destroying it. Kids were passing by every now and then, and they were laughing so hard there stomach hurt. Chez didn't even seem to notice it as he roared and destroyed yet another building.

The three turain boys found them eventually and began mocking them, at how stupid and childish they were. This Chez noticed and seemed very embarrassed all of a sudden. Sam was really angry, they could pick on her all they wanted but they had just to hurt Chez and they were in for it. As the salarian began to retreat in defeat, Sam picked up the fight and threw a brick at the most annoying one of them,the one who had drawn blood from her. It hit him in the middle of his forehead and that him shut up instantly. Others gathered around for the showdown, But just as they were ready to kick each others butt, Aria called to lunch.

Lunch was joyful for Sam, she and Chrez chatted on and on, and they really enjoyed the others fast reply. Sam chewed happily on her cookie, "what is that?" the salarian asked after what seemed forever 'a cookie of course, what else should it be?' he sighed "I do know what it is, what what is it?" he asked, Sam stared at him 'you are confusing but I think I follow, a cookie is a form of bread but sweeter, it also crumbles then you chew it, it's sooo good!' she handed him the paper and shortly after threw a cookie after him, hitting him at the shoulder "HEY!" he picked the exact same cookie up and threw it back at her, hitting her in the head. 'You know your better at throwing than you seem to' she praised, and he straighten himself proudly. 'Don't get cocky now, I can kick you butt any day of the week' she grinned. "yeah, and you say that I'm cocky" Sam shrugged and giggled. "Sam.." Chez whispered eying every kid at the table "don't look but everybody is staring at us" he stated. Sam looked around "I said don't look!" he hissed lowly. 'Your talking to a mute girl through a piece of paper, of course they are staring. It's like having a one side conversation with imagery characters only here they can see me too' Chez looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite place "did you just compare yourself with imagery characters?" he asked in disbelief. Some of the other kids burst out laughing then she nodded. "Well we all have our quirks I guess" Sam slammed her hand into the back of his head, making him hit the table 'ups, my bad' "okay, okay I get it!" he gave in.

After lunch they returned to the playroom, where they had build the city. Chez was no longer in the mood to play and they began tidy up. Sam yawned loudly and chez looked at her "are you alright?" she found a new stack of papers, really annoyed at always having to write down what she's saying 'yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night' she answered "why?" she wondered for a moment what to reply but settled with a lie 'just couldn't sleep.' that was a big, fat, white lie, she was so tired then they reached home. But her sister had not been pleased and had decided on a beating. She instinctively looked at her limps to make sure they all were still covered. They were soon done cleaning up, after the mess they made and went back to the observation room. Sam tapped at the table Aria was sitting and gaining her attention "Sam, Chezzika, what are you two up to now" she asked with a little amusement in her voice "nothing at all" Chez answered 'we are bored and I'm tired' Sam wrote with another yawn. "You guys don't have anything to do?" they nodded "well since both of you have behaved so well, would you mind helping me shopping with a few others" they both lit up and the tired expression on Sam's face was gone instantly. 'YES!', Aria laughed and began making a list of supplies that were needed.

Sam did not approve, and she was so not amused, the whole idea of going with Aria shopping had been amazing, that was until she was told, that the three turian boys and Drar was coming along. Chez was nervous of having them around but Sam was just mad. The annoying one and Drar seemed to just ignore her mere presence while the other two made sure to stay out of her way. On their way she had learned their names, the two who stayed out of her way was Santer Gavida and Verin Gavida, yes they are brothers. And the annoying one was Natezz Sictulis. She already hated that name, "Santer, Verin, would you two be some sweethearts and help me carry the bags" Aria asked after paying the other asari in the food store "oh my aren't you just the prettiest little thing I ever seen!" the asari shouted, was caught off guard as she was lifted up and squeezed like a doll. She fought against the embrace, since she almost couldn't breath. Aria must have seen her dismay, for she began asking the other to put her down. The other kids were laughing their ass off. Sam finally got one hand free and scratched the asari's cheek. She let go instantly, almost dropping Sam. She held her cheek while looking at the little girl who sought protection behind Natezz, and by doing so she pushed him forward, holding up a sign 'eat him spare me, I will be missed'. Natezz was to much into laughing at her that he could be angry. "Oww, she scratched me" the asari looked like she could sit down and cry at this point. "I'm very sorry about that, she doesn't usually acts like that" Aria assured "uhh actually she does" Santer corrected. Aria sat before Sam whispering to her "that was very rude please go say your sorry" Sam held out her hands showing she had no more paper left, "and beside why should I say sorry, she almost choked me!" her thoughts reminded herself. In the end Aria sat Sam on the counter and Sam gave the asari a halfhearted hug.

After that embarrassment she couldn't leave fast enough. Aria left them on the floor below, telling them not to go into any stores or leave the floor. Sam didn't need much convincing as there were a comic stand, not so long from where they stood. Most of the comics were about an krogan and a salarian, fighting along side instead of fighting each other. Sam had heard the stories of the two spieces that disliked each other so much. It was filled with humor, and she laughed at every remark the krogen came up with. Chez stood a few feet away, clearly not picking up how a picture book could be so entertaining. Drar came up beside him staring dumbstruck at the human girl. "Is she alright?" he asked almost concerned about her sanity "I'm beginning to wonder that myself" Chez answered truthfully.

They were all waiting around the fountain, it had been an hour since Aria left. Chez and Dara was talking about something, she didn't care about, and so did the turians. Actually she would maybe care if she was a part of their group. But at the moment she was left out. A heavy sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes. A calm sound of water surrounded her. People were talking in the distance, discussing everyday matters "so where you wanna meet?" "what should we have for dinner today?" where should we place the bomb?". She sighed again, almost drifting into a world of dreams but still hanging on to reality.

Something cold and hard like a stonewall hit her face, making her eyes spring open and making her body move to the side. Unfortunately off the bench she was laying on. The air was shot out of her lungs and left her mouth with an "UPFF-". She stumbled to get on her feet. But her body refused to lift the weight she putted on her arms. In a last desperate messieurs to get up, she finally got herself lifted off the ground. Her ears were ringing and her eyes roamed the space around the fountain. Natezz stood a few inches away with an empty bucket at his feet. Realization dawned in Sam's eyes and she saw red. Natezz was too caught up in laughing at his prank, to step back then Sam rammed into him, knocking him onto his back. Santer and Verin had been smart enough to stay out of this prank. Sam's knuckles made contact with Natezz face and a funny breaking sound rose, like something cracking. Sam looked into his eyes and saw pure terror, he was panicking but couldn't get her off. No matter how hard he kicked, or how many cuts he gave her, she kept him firm in place, pinned down on the floor still beating him up. Finally after what seemed forever, her punches began to lose their strength, her grip loosened and she became aware of her surroundings. The red color faded before her eyes and she was so tired, she thought she was gonna faint. Strong hands grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the turian. She was to weak to resist and just hang from the grip. She looked back at the person holding her up, but her sight was to blurred to see any details. All she saw was the color red, and she closed her tired eyes, knowing that then she woke up, hell would be welcoming her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pain, that was what her world was made of, as she very slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she had no idea why. The light that shined down upon her felt like fire, and she tried to cover her eyes with her small hands. "uh.." she whimpered weakly, her ears were still ringing softly but the effect was wearing off. Slowly she adjusted to the light, she couldn't move her body and she looked down at herself, to see what was holding her down. A huge leather trims was fastened over her stomach making sure she didn't leave the bed. Now where feelings were returning she noticed a leather collar around her throat as well. She closed her eyes in terror "oh god, oh god.." she muttered silently into the empty room. It was rather dark beside the light above her, there a few minutes ago had seemed so bright, but now seemed so weak and dim. The room she laid in was almost empty, like always. It was worn out and only a bed and a table, decorated it's cold and frightening features. She sighed, her voice was harsh and dry for not speaking in almost two weeks now. As long as she was alone she could talk, but if anybody was there she was not allowed. The pain from her cuts and bruises, hit her like the bullet from a gun. She wanted to scream but bit down on her underlip making it bleed. Tears ran from her eyes and she sniffled, desperately not trying to make a sound. She was going to get punished, she just knew it. Memories floated in over her, rising her panic to a whole new level as she figured out how bad a situation she had put herself in. if just she had could restrain herself, if just she hadn't fallen asleep leaving herself as such an easy victim. If just she hadn't lost her temper, when she wouldn't be here like this. She cried again and gasped to ease the volume. "What have I done" she cried, feeling herself give up. It was inevitable, and it was because of that fact that she was scared. There was nothing she could do to stop it, all she could do was to decide if she was going to put up a fight. No, it would only make things worse. She heard the door open and tilted her head to look. Tears rolled over the bridge of her nose and down on the dirty cover. Yes, it was inevitable.

The asari's heels clicked away. She had been at every parents house apologizing, for leaving the kids in the middle of the citadel, without any observation at all. Natazz right face plate had cracked and it had to be looked at by turian doctors, it hadn't been cheap for the parents and they were very angry, it would take long before it would heal entirely. Things had been good at the center, one of her sisters had taken over then she left with the kids and things had been going smoothly. The last one she needed to apologies to was miss Hawke. Beside that she needed to have a talk with her about Samantha, she couldn't afford to have such a violent child at her center. It was bad for her reputation and some of the parents had already threatened, with finding another center if the human wasn't taken care of. Aria kinda like Sam, she had a glow that was rare for some of her age but she had to agree with the other parents, the little redhead was far to violent then she clicked. She had caused a turian's face plate to crack by just hitting at it with her small, bare hands. The pale blue woman sighed. She really didn't want to do this, but she needed to talk to her sister or mother about this.

She checked the note with addressees, as she went along down the apartment blocks and stopped in front of an older looking house, it was a bit worn out but a home was a home. "Why couldn't it just be some handsome drell.." she whined, "yeah someone with a nice stomach and big arms" she muttered sadly, mostly because she knew that was not gonna happen. She raised her hand about to knock, until a far too familiar sound stopped her in her tracks. Her instincts registered the sound before her mind even got that far. It was a pathetic little sound, like being in pain but knowing nobody would help. She instantly felt sympathy, with the creature making the sound. She had come to know that sound so well with all the years she had looked after kids. She snapped back to reality, realizing the sound came from the apartment. She had to get in there. Every fiber in her body told her so, she couldn't leave.

Carefully she tried her luck with the door. She took a step back in surprise then It with a "whoosh" flashed open. It was unlocked. She made her way inside the dark and dusty housing. "This is where she lives" she whispered in disbelief, no matter what race it was, it wasn't healthy for anybody to live in such a filthy home. As she went along it only got worse. Half eaten food at least a month old stood for display on tables and other furniture. She even saw some strange plated animals eating of it, it was disgusting! The house only got darker, the more she infiltrated it. She even saw knives laying on tables low enough for children to take. Her worries raised to a new level as the noise from before rose in volume, It was only a stifled cry before, now it was a half choked scream. Aria felt her way through a small corridor following the sound, her breath was caught in her throat and the outtakes was harsh and shaky. An older door with a handle was half open in the end of the hallway. A dim light shined out of the crack, the blue skinned woman was like an animal drawn towards the light. She stopped an inch from the door and peeked inside, her eyes widened as she saw who was making that pitiful sound.

On a single bed laid a small figure, on top of it was a much larger one wearing a red spacesuit. A loud gasp escaped her mouth before she could stop it, drawing the attention of the older sister. In that moment, then Aria meet those cold blue eyes time stood still. There were no emotions only the predator and the pray. The asari's heart started speeding up and in less then a minute later she was running back down the hallway. She didn't even notice as she stumbled into furniture in her mad escape, knocking things over. She didn't dare look back, she feared those bottomless dark eyes was starring back. Not even when her heels fit the hard ground of the street did she slow down, she just ran. Like the devil himself was right behind her.

"Dammit!" Hawke cursed as she inspected the house, how reckless she had been. She took a stole from the worn out kitchen and settled in Sam's room. The little girl was crying violently but tried her best to silence herself. "Your stupid babysitter was here, it's because of you that my plans always turns out messy" she informed the small figure still strapped to the bed. A wicked grin spread on her lips "but this time is going to be different, I'm going to accomplish mothers dream" she stood up proudly, "and you are not going to ruin this" she oh so slowly made her way to the bed and caressed Sam's cheek lightly "right?" she asked sweetly, bitterly sweet. Sam didn't move as the delightful affection made it's way to the back of her ear. Hawke ripped painfully in the hair there "RIGHT!" she shouted, Sam could not talk for her cry, and just nodded while fearful tears streamed into her hair. Just as fast as she had gripped the straws of bloody hair, she let go "good" she undid the leather trims and said sugar sweetly again "now Sam, stay in here and be a good girl, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." The last part was more an assurance that if she didn't stay, she was going to get punished again. Her older sister rose from the bed and took the knife with her as she left. Sam waited until she had left until she moved. She fell to the floor, for her legs which was bruised and cut, were to weak to keep her up. She stumbled over in the corner of the room, just out of the lights radiance. Shadows covered her and she felt warm, but she was actually just growing colder by the second. Blood was running from her wounds as she starred blankly at the door. "I'm sorry mother" she muttered, waiting for her sister to return and put an end to her misery.

The sand colored turian gave the smoking hot tea to the shaking asari. "Drink this Aria and tell me what happened" he order mildly. Aria was terrified, he had never seen her like this and it confused him to no end. Natezz and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Sictulis. Needed sometime with other turians and beside that they were friends of his family. And when she had rushed into their apartment, just in the middle of dinner, crying and blabbering about death and horrors he didn't dare repeat. His mate had just taken Natezz, Santer and Verin into the other room. Mr. Gravida waited patiently for her to settle down and just as Mrs. Gravida entered the room she opened her crying eyes. "Please, we have to help her" she almost whispered, Mr. Gravida leaned forward resting his chin in his hands "help who?, my dear" he asked understanding that she was doing her best to gather herself. The Asari burst up, stilling her cup at the table and starting to wander around in the living room, which they all were seated in. "Sam! Of course who else!" she shouted, Mr. Sictulis winced "you mean that violent little brat who injured my son? Why should we help her with anything!" he was getting angry and his mate grasped his hand lightly, giving it a little squeeze. Aria's eyes glared into his and he eventually leaned back with an annoyed"huff!"

"It's not her fault! I've seen her be good, I've seen her make a friend, she's not a bad child But how do you expect her to not be violent, then all she knows is pain and fear!" Aria was shouting like a madwoman now and stomping in the ground before kneeling in front of Mrs. Gravida "please..". The turian looked confused at her. "First, tell us what happened my dear" she said to the asari. Aria nodded and sat back down in her chair. "Well i was about to knock at miss Hawke's door, to talk about Sam. But then i heard a strange noise, I entered the apartment-" Mr. Sictulis interrupted her and asked in disbelief "wait, you broke in?" Aria looked disapproval at him. "No the door was unlocked" "but you entered without permission, so you broke in" he countered, the asari sighed "okay, we call it that but, the house was a mess. No kid should live in such place, I'm sure that it is dangerous for her! The food was rotten and knives was laying freely on the tables. But that's not the worst" she paused as she hugged her legs, a shiver went through her. Mr. Gravida motioned for her to continue "what happened next" with a deep breath she went on with her story. "I walked down a hallway and light was shining from one of the doors, the noise had turned into cries of pain, and I peeked inside" tears were streaming down again and her voice was shaking. "It was miss Hawke, she had Sam strapped on a bed and she- the knife- blood-" the rest of the words collided into each other, and turned into a muffed of words. Mrs. Sictulis embraced the young blue woman as she cried into her chest. "she had so cold eyes, Sam's going to die!" she erupted. "Are you absolutely sure of this Aria" Mr. Gravida asked in an alarmed tone. The blue woman nodded.

She must have fallen asleep while crying, for she opened her eyes and felt refreshed. She hadn't slept for long, half an hour max. she sat up and Mrs. Gravida came in "oh child, your awake" she smile sweetly and Aria couldn't suppress the smile forming on her own lips. That was until she remembered why she was at their apartment. She didn't start to cry, but a sudden determination sat root in her inner. She was going to get Sam away from that bitch, even if it was the last she did. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, where the others were arguing about what to do and what not to do. Without a word she headed for the door, but was stopped by Mr. Sictulis "and where do you just think your going" he asked demanding, Aria yanked the arm Mr. Sictulis had taken back. "I'm going to go get Sam" she stated, glaring at him, daring him to try and stop her. "What? You don't know if the sister is there, your gonna get yourself killed" he shouted "then so be it!" She fired back, straightening her back, trying to seem intimidating. Mr. Sictulis was a half head higher then her but she made her point. He sighed "your not going to wait another minute are you?" she shook her head. "when give us a moment, there is no way, we are letting you go there alone" he said sternly and walked away. Mrs. Gravida and Sictulis was going to stay and watch the kids, while they went and got Sam.

Then they reached the street they became very quiet, the two turian males were armed, but not enough to raise suspicion. Aria let them to the apartment and tried the door, locked. "Great, what now" Mr. Sictulis laughed "there is other was to open a door you know" he motioned for her to move away and then blew up the lock-system, "what would you do without us" he commented cocky. Aria just sighed and stepped in, "this place smells, bad!" Mr. Gravida said he laid a hand for his nose, trying to hold the terrible smell out. Aria didn't even seem to notice, as she made her way into the living room. She positioned herself against the wall, checking the room and the next for foes. The males followed her close "any idea if she's here, the place seems pretty much deserted" Mr. Gravida asked as he looked around. "Trust me, she's here" Aria said, she moved down the corridor and stopped before the closed door. Carefully she opened it,peeking inside, when she was sure miss Hawke wasn't there she opened it fully. Aria stopped there, at the doorstep. She wasn't sure if it was a trap and just watch for any signs of moments. The bed was splattered with dark, red, human-blood. The turains came up beside her, staring in at the massacre. There were a large pool of blood at the floor in front of the bed, it was a trail leading into the shadows. "Sam? Sam are you in here?" Aria called, but still in a whisper. Something in the shadows moved, a reaction to the sound. "Sam".

Sleep had taken over her mind, she was floating, sleep was taking her to a place far away. She was actually exited, exited to see what waited her. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, her feet and hands were buzzing, and it slowly spread to her legs and arms. She knew that she should be worried, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. Everything was just to good, she didn't want to wake up. Didn't want to meet the torture again. She wasn't aware of time anymore, just the fact that she didn't wanna leave. She was drawn back to reality by a voice, someone was calling out to her. Begging her not to got, "Sam" it started out as a whisper but got more desperately as the silence grew "Sam, please wake up" it wasn't getting closer, but asking her not to leave. She knew that voice, it was soft and caring but still demanding. She wanted to stay up here, floating till the end of time. But something in her was calling back to the voice. She forced herself out of the warm, back to the cruel reality. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at the open door. Aria was standing there, not brave enough to take a step inside, she sat down on the ground. "Sam are you alright?" Did she look alright? She assumed that she did, not strong enough to argue. So she just shook her head, no she wasn't, she was far from alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sam can you move?" the redhead stared right ahead, looking at Aria, her body felt cold and she couldn't feel her feet. She manege to shake her head but had to stop, then she began feeling dizzy. "She is not gonna come to us, so we have to come to her" a new voice said "agreed" another said, Sam was confused she could only see Aria and didn't understand where the other voices came from. She blinked and had to force herself to open her eyes again. Aria saw this "It's alright Sam just try and stay awake, we are coming to get you, listen to my voice.. Sam? Sam!" she screamed frightened when the young girl went limb. She didn't care if it was a trap anymore, for if they didn't get her out now, she wouldn't get out at all. The blue Alien rushed right in, ignoring the Turian males that shouted at her. She knelt beside the unconscious girl and looked her over. Sam was only wearing a tanktop and some shorts, the body was pale from not being exposed often and she was covered in scars, bruises and fresh wounds.

Carefully she lifted the little human up in her arms, she weight just about nothing. Mr. Gravida and Mr. Sictulis came in and stood behind her looking down at the girl "we got the girl lets get out of here" Mr. Gravida whispered Aria just nodded. The men escorted her out, making sure she was safe, and if anyone got shot, it was them. "We should get her to a doctor" Mr. Gravida said rather serious after have inspected her wounds. It was a single deep wound in the side that had made her bleed so heavy and at the moment a piece of clothe was the only thing holding her from dying from blood loss. Aria nodded her head and followed the Turians.

Sam woke up in a little comfortable room. She didn't recognize it, but it was alright. She sat up in the bed and looked around the white room. It was very bright and clean and it smelled like flowers in there, in a moment she simply leaned back and enjoyed the feeling. "I wonder if I'm dead.." she asked herself, looking around. "Sure looks like it" she muttered. "Don't worry, your not" a boy said, Sam's head spurred around, till her eyes landed on another bed on the other side of the room. It had completely vanished in the white wall, but know where she looked closer, she clearly saw the bed and it's guest. A young Drell, a few years older than herself laid there. Looking at her with amusement. She sat in her bed starring at him completely stunned, not understanding how she didn't see him before. "Oh I'm so sorry i didn't see you" Sam apologized with an unsure smile, the Drell just laughed, "don't worry about it human" he was covered in blankets and only his head were visible. He was a light green, almost sand brown color and seemed to have light bluish marks. He straightened up and tried to sit as tall as he could but it was clear he wasn't well. "My name is Cason Zion, it's a pleasure to meet you" he greeted her, Sam nodded once in agreement "the name is Samantha Hawke, but please just call me Sam" she said and stepped out of the bed, her roommate eyed her suspiciously "you should really stay in bed you know" he said, she looked up at him "do you always do as you are told?" he didn't answer, and she took it as a victory. The metal floor was icy against her bare feet, but she walked over to the boy anyway. She lifted herself up on the bed, so she was sitting beside him, and offered him her hand while smiled welcoming "It's nice to meet you Cason". The Drell looked oddly at her before smiling and taking her hand. Voices approached them and Sam jumped down from his bed and back to her own, she motioned for the Cason to be quiet, and the voices and footsteps was right outside the door. She flew under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

Someone entered the room, two people in fact. One of them greeted Cason and said she was happy to see him trying to move. They both stopped right in front of her bed and started to talk. "Is she gonna be alright doctor?" the voice was nice and warm and Sam recognized it immediately, it was Aria. "She will be fine, her body has recovered very well and she should be able to leave as soon as she wakes up" Sam could almost see Aria smile "that's great news!" she shouted happily, moments after the silence fell over the room, but the girl in the bed knew that they weren't gone, for she hadn't heard them leave. "So, tell me Miss.." the doctor started but the daycare-mom interrupted "please call me Aria". "very well, Aria. Did C-sec find her, the sister?" a deep sigh sounded in the room "No, she's gone. It's like she just vanished into thin air" Aria said. Sam could feel how her stomach began to twist and turn. She was suddenly feeling very ill, and it took a lot of strength not to throw up right there in front of them. Finally they left and Sam forced herself to wait a few minutes before springing out of her bed to join Cason in his. "What's up?" she asked him, he starred at her and shook his head "the ceiling, stupid2 he answered in a "duhh" tone. "Haha very funny, smartass.." she stated, "why did you do that?" he asked not believing she had just faked to be unconscious. "I don't wanna go home.." she just said he got the hint and changed the subject. "Hey, I know your a girl and probably not interested but do you wanna see my new model ship, my mom just dropped it off" he offered, Sam lightened up instantly "if i would!" she chimed.

The Drell laughed and pointed at a bag on the chair by the window, "she put it there, but i can't leave bed, so could you pleas-.." he didn't need to say another word, Sam was already crawling over him and on the floor. She Grabbed the bag and brought it back to the bed. She took out the ship which still was in the box and it was clear it was brand new, "oh wow, it's the SSV Normandy SR-1! It was like Commander Shepard's ship! That's so awesome!" she squealed and let Cason get the box. "You really like ships huh?" he asked and began opening the box "Ships are the best i know! But it not very feminine to go around acting like a ship-pa-maniac" she pointed out to him, he just laughed. Sam shook the bag "why is the bag so dusty?" she asked in a complaining voice.

The Drell stopped in the middle of taking out the ship, he sat there in silence. Sam looked down at him and dropped the bag, she leaned in and gave him a hug, as he began to cry. "S-she ..has-n't ..be-been here – in.. awhile n-now" he trying to explain. "Sshhh.. it's alright" Sam cooed and held him tighter. "She's n-not.. com-ing .. bac-k" he shook violently and Sam didn't know what else she could do to comfort him.

They just sat there, she wasn't sure of how long, Cason finally raised his head and looked at her, "you have my apology, that wasn't very convenient" he said and hung his head "please forgive me". Sam didn't really know what to say, but captured him in another hug "don't worry about it" She let go of him and flashed him a smile. When she looked at him again he was starring a bit alarmed at her "what?" she asked as she began scratching her right arm. "Uumm Sam, your all red.." his words disappeared into a mutter. "Hmm what do you mean?" She asked scratching her neck and face, "Gosh, sorry but it really itch" she said annoyed. The door suddenly opened with a "whoosh" "And so the Salarian said.." Aria stopped death-track in her joke when she saw Sam sitting on Cason's bed, her arms and face a light red color and scratching everywhere.

Sam was whining loudly as Aria rubbed her into the salve, that the doctor gave them against the rash. Aria had spent the last half hour to greasy it, complaining every now and then. Cason had fallen asleep, it made the little redhead happy to see that he smiled truly now. But Aria was not amused that she had held the Drell for so long, at first none of them understood why she got the rash, but then the doctor explained that sustained skin contact with Drells would cause such a reaction. "Why would you do such a thing anyway?" Aria scolded, Sam was really annoyed at the Asari "I was only trying to be nice" she defended her actions. After Aria and the doctor had walked in on them, Sam had to explain exactly why she was out of her bed. The Asari looked down at the human that refused to meet her eyes. Aria knew that she was the one being wrong, for Sam did make the right decision. She was just angry because she got the rash out of it. "typical kids" she muttered lowly, "I heard that! I'm human not deaf" Sam stated slightly irritated. A chuckle rose from the door, "bonding already I see". Aria turned around to see two Turians. One was in a greyish color while the other brown, they both had the same green facial markings and wore them proudly, it seemed. "Ah sorry Mr. Sictulis, Mrs. Sictulis, I didn't hear you enter" the blue alien apologized, Sam peeped out from behind Aria so she could see who was at the door. It wasn't the first time she saw Turians, the whole station crawled with them for gods sake. Sam seemed puzzled, but she slowly began to proceed what Aria just called them..

her thoughts raced inside her head "Sictulis?...haven't I heard that before?...S-i-c-t-u-l-i-s... oh my god, Natezz's last name is Sictulis! It's his parents! Oh god I'm in trouble... they must be sooo mad that I beat him up, oh no.." Her mouth opened and her eyes widened as she looked at the two full grown Turians. Calmly they both walking into the room. They all started talking and Mrs. Sictulis took a chair by the bed. She had a bag with her, and started to unpack something Sam didn't know what was. Mr. Sictulis shook hands with Aria, before eying Sam. He slowly came towards her, she moved nervously to the side to create space between them. He chuckled at this, figuring that she knew who he was. "Clever girl" he thought, and went to sit right in front of her on the floor, so she couldn't move away from him.

He caught her eyes and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away, it was like everything around her collapsed and broke. She fought the tears that build up in her eyes, she didn't wanna cry, not in front of anyone. His eyes were burning and strong, he somehow demanded something from her. She knew what but didn't want to say it, they continued to starred at each other, the Turian becoming more and more angry. Sam could feel the fear bore through and she finally lowered her gaze, giving in. "I-I'm.. sorry" she said and couldn't stop the single tear from falling. She knew she had been wrong and that she had overacted when she beat up his son, but she just hadn't been able to control herself. She truly regretted it. Mr. Sictulis chuckled again, which drew Sam's attention back to him. "it takes bravery to stand up to your enemies but it takes true courage to admit that you are wrong and say sorry" he said as he patted her head with a look that made her want to hug him, because she simply was so happy he wasn't mad at her.

He clearly saw the look in her eyes, and decided to try a new strategy with kids. He opened his arms up, inviting her in "come on, you can if you want to" he said with a smile. Sam starred at him like he had gone mad, but felt something bubble up inside her. The tears started to fall and she couldn't hold it back anymore, she sprung forward into the Turians arms, "I'm so sorry!" she shouted like if she didn't say it now she would never say it. She cried and kept saying sorry, for every bad thing she ever done. For every person she'd hurt, for every thing she'd broke, for every time she'd lied. The two women sat across of them smiling, Mrs. Sictulis leaned closer to Aria whispering in her ear "I though Sam was mute" she said, Aria's smile disappeared as she thought about it. It had hit the so naturally that Sam talked that she didn't question it. "Me too" she whispered back. The crying began to stifle and the room suddenly fell quiet, "I think she fell asleep" Mr. Sictulis said, stating the obvious. Mrs. Sictulis chuckled, her husband on the other hand became deadly serious "any idea what is to become of her Aria?" The blue woman thought for a moment placing her hands behind her head "she is not going back under any circumstances, that has been made clear. I believe she will be up for adoption... but I don't think anyone will take her in" she said sadly "i mean she 5 years old and has only received the education she could pick up from her sister, which has been abusing her... the bare fact that she has been abused will chase a lot of parents away" she looked down at the floor.

Mrs. Sictulis toke her hand and gave it a little squeeze "I feel with you dear". Mr. Sictulis starred unbelievable at the two, "you can't be serious?" he asked, Aria looked confused at him "what do you mean?" His gaze laid on each of them before he looked down at the girl in his arms "I'm the only man here and I'm the only one who thinks, that you should take her in?" he asked dumbstruck, "WHAT?"Aria erupted "Elcram! I can't take care of a kid, I don't even have a boyfriend!" she shouted at him, Mr. Sictulis waved it off "now your making excuses, and beside you take care of children everyday, you know Sam and she trust you! No matter how you put it your the best solution" he said, his mate sat on the other side starring at him. She smiled proudly at him.

"But Elcram!" she begged "where did the formality go?" the Turian male asked "what? I've know you for years now and can't call you by your first name?" she asked with her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. "Not the point" He said in a diplomatic tone. "Of course I ain't gonna tell you what to do, just think about it" He laid the girl in the bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She looked do peacefully now. His wife stood up and walked over to him leaving her bag behind. Aria stood and watched them leave, not sure of what to say or think, she looked over at Sam and a little, unsure smile spread across her lips.

Peacefully the pair left the room, walking out on the hallway. "You know you are so sexy when you do that" Mrs. Sictulis said, "you really think so Jillion?" he asked proudly as a rumble rose from his throat.


End file.
